The present invention concerns devices for assisting a golfer to obtain the correct hand position upon the grip area of a golf club, and in particular such devices for establishing a hand position that is correct in terms of angular orientation of the hand gripping position, in relation to the face of the club head.
It is well known among golfers that correct hand positioning on the grip of the club is critical to achieving a satisfactory game. One important aspect of correct hand positioning is the angular orientation of the golfer's hands in relation to the head of the golf club. Unless the golfer can reliably reproduce the correct orientation for the hand positioning on the grip area of the club, it is likely that the ball will be struck with a slicing motion, which will prevent the ball from following the desired trajectory.
There is therefore a need for a simple device which allows the golfer to easily establish a reference mark on the hand grip portion of the golf club, which reference mark is fixed in angular orientation in relation to the head of the club, and particularly the face of club which is used to strike the golf ball. There is also a need for such a device which will automatically transfer the necessary angular alignment information from the head of the club to the grip portion of the club, and no such device is known to applicant.